


Those Without Wings

by Naminay



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, F/F, F/M, Fairy tail au, fairy tail - Freeform, mavis/zeref
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminay/pseuds/Naminay
Summary: Zeref/Mavis AU.A story about an angel and a demon. The world isn't just black and white but is filled with multiple shades of gray. Which shade matched love, war, curiosity and which shade matched the angels? Which shade matched the demons?





	Those Without Wings

It wasn't difficult to see her eagerness, she was nearly trembling with excitement as she glanced at the rip that separated her home from their world. Her back ached from having her wings folded neatly against it; the need to stretch out and take flight from the small girl's joy having to be suppressed under the dress she had specially made for this occasion. It was obvious that her enthusiasm was not missed as she looked up at the taller man's face. An abashed smile flashing across her features as she glance at her feet. The strong angel's voice making her wings pull tighter against her back. "This isn't a pleasant trip, Mavis." Voice chastising, her shoulders slumping in shame. She hated making Precht worry. He was one of the three that were willing to speak with her on the heavens; her curiosity tended to only bring animosity and disgust. "Humans make irrational decisions, they are violent and cruel to their own kin. Humans are comprised of-"

"Sin." She chimed in, steady green meeting the man's good eye. The other covered from a battle they had fought together. Despite his stern demeanor staying in place, she could see his expression soften. He was trying to keep from smiling. Of course he knew Mavis had done her research prior to. If anything, Mavis' knowledge about the species couldn't be rivaled by any other angel within heaven. His mouth opened as if to continue only for Mavis to cut back in a teasing tone. "They were born from the ultimate sin, a demon and an angel breaking their oath to their kin and forsaking them both." From behind her the sound of wings beating against the air came closer, slowing as it approached. Instead of turning to greet the angel who arrived she continued on with her brief description of the race in hopes of easing the man. "Because of their mixed blood they have taken only the worst qualities of both Angels and Demons. The Demon's curiosity and destructive nature and the Angel's naivety and overpowering emotions. From the moment they are forsaken which is why they are born without wings." A grin overtaking her lips as the man's shoulders slumped, his gaze sweeping from the girl to just behind her. Her own bead turning only for her to let out a tiny gasp as an arm slung itself around her shoulders.

The chuckle of the man next to her causing her to blush. "Give the kid a break, Precht." The word  _kid_ elicited a groan and an eyeroll from the small girl. He was only a couple of centuries older than her but never allowed that fact to slip from her memory. The small noise only caused his laugh to deepen. Light pink that had dusted her cheeks only growing a darker shade of red. Arms crossing over her chest childishly, she had to resist the urge to stick her tongue out at the man. Instead, she tucked one foot behind his and ducked underneath his arm while forcing his leg up.

A hand came up to her lips as he tumbled backwards. His two large white wings that shimmered with gold flailed as he landed harmlessly on the soft ground. A snort sounding from the two of them, the taller angel attempting to cover it up with a cough causing Mavis to burst into giggles as Precht could only glare up at the two of them.

She would miss the two of them while she visited the human's dimension. Her farewell party would only be complete if Warrod was with them to send her off. But she had stalled long enough. Grabbing Yuri's hand, she pulled him up and along with her as she closed the gap between the three of them. Forcing the two into a hug, tightly squeezing the two of them. Precht attempted to mutter something encouraging while Yuri simply ruffled her hair. Her heart ached as she pulled away from the two. Hopping back two steps as she nodded towards them. Unable to bring herself to say goodbye to two of her closest companions. Goodbye always felt permanent. Those were reserved for battles, for the possibility of never seeing each other again. This was temporary. "I'll see you guys later." Spinning on her heel, she quickly darted into the ripple while ignoring the tightness that pulled at her heart.

* * *

 It wasn't difficult to spot the man's indifference to his surrounding. Fingers tapping against the wooden table as his chin rested upon his hand. He was used to the hum of the chatter from the humans. Red eyes flitted from the bar to the door before finally standing up. Pushing the chair away from the table with little regard to the noise it created causing annoyed glances to be shot in his direction. Not that any of the humans dared to say anything directly to him. Their babbling stopping as he slowly made his way towards the exit not taking too much interest in any particular person.

The town wasn't much different from the rest of them. 

Just like in the others there wasn't one person who dared to speak to him. His hands balled into fists as each person he passed seemed to hush near him. They tended to avoid him as if they were avoiding death, interacting with him only when they were forced to. Their cowardice was inherited from the angels if old legends held true.

The chill that caused the humans to bundle up didn't seem to penetrate his skin. His eyes only darting up every so often to make sure he was heading towards the outskirts of the town, shoulders hunched as the different stares seemed to weigh heavy on his shoulder. Every muttered voice seeing to loud. It was almost as if they wanted him to hear each word uttered. Even without his wings outstretched they still regarded his kind the same way. Which dimension was better, the isolation or the one that was preparing for war? At first the answer seemed obvious. He didn't understand their want to take over the heavens that the angels were so proud of. Not that he had ever had a chance to visit that dimension. Those who did were rare and few. Most who attempted were never heard from again. Those who returned only seemed more determined to take over the world the angels inhabited. They tended to describe a world that sounded too good to be true.

They turned into killing machines and slowly the demon's around them changed to match them. Whether it be from what they experienced in the war they waged or the constant fear and anger that could slowly warp one's soul. It was as if they gave up every other emotion and experience for a possibility that was never guaranteed to them from the beginning. 

As if a switch had been flipped, he could feel his muscles relax as he grew further from the town. A humorless laugh leaving his lips as he walked. Neither idea seemed appealing. Loneliness or hatred? Both left a sour taste in his mouth.

His thoughts being interrupted by an odd sound from above him. His head slowly tilting up as he squinted. He couldn't make out the shape but it was definitely coming closer.

" _aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "Whatever it was, it hit him hard. His breath leaving him as he was pinned to the ground rather suddenly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \----->Okay so let me know what you think! I'll try and update as quickly as I can but I move a lot faster when I have any comments or criticisms! Thanks again for reading and feel free to message me.<\-----


End file.
